User blog:Kassyndra/Chloe the Manipulator
Chloe, the Manipulator is a custom champion in League of Legends. Abilities and , which can give her a total of 40% bonus ability power. }} |cooldown= |cost= |costtype= mana |range= 850 |targeting=Psi Blast is a ground-targeted area of effect ability that, after 0.4 second delay, deals magic damage to all enemy units in the targeted area. If there is Companion Cube in target area, it will explode, deals magic damage and enemy caught in its radius for 2 seconds. |damagetype=magic |spelleffects=aoe |spellshield=Will block spell damage, but will not block Cube explosion damage and slow. |additional= * Can be cast while moving. * During the delay of 0.4 seconds, Companion Cubes can be created in target area before the blast occurs. }} |cooldown= |cost= |costtype= mana |range= 800 |targeting=Stress Projection is a targeted ability that, after 0.5 second delay, deals magic damage to target enemy units in the targeted area and apply a debuff that reduce its magic resistance for 3 seconds. If there is Companion Cube within 800 range around Chloe, she will gather it to her position before fire it as pass-through linear skillshot every 0.25 second toward target enemy position. Enemy collided with Companion Cubes will take magic damage and being for 1.5 seconds. Enemy can be hit by multiple Cubes. Consecutive hit by another Cube deals only 50% damage but stun can be reapply with the same duration. Cube stop moving if it collides with enemy champion. Cubes do not home toward target champion. |damagetype=Magic |spelleffects=Single |spellshield=Will block spell damage and magic resistance reduction. It's possible to block Cubes attack damage and stun if spell shields is popped right before Cubes hit. |additional= * Can be cast while moving. * During the delay of 0.5 seconds, Companion Cubes can be created, within 800 range from her, to trigger the Cube attack. * Cube attack applies spell effects as an area of effect ability. * Cube will drop at a location it stop moving. * Enemy can dodge the Cube attack by moving away from Cube path. * Can target ground if there is Companion Cube within 800 range around her. * If target move out from 1000 range of Cube attack, remaining Cube will drop and deactivated. * Once Cube is gathered, it cannot be used by her other abilities. * Cube cannot be used by her other abilities while in mid flight. * Cube always end up behind enemy champion it struck. }} |cooldown= |cost= |costtype= mana |targeting=Hyperarousal is a self-target ability that shields Chloe for 3 seconds and grants her 50% bonus movement speed which fades to 10% over 1 second. Shield and movement speed increase last for 3 seconds. If there is Companion Cube within 1000 range around Chloe, she will pull it to her position. During the pull, the Cube will act as pass-through linear skillshot. Enemy collided with Companion Cubes will take magic damage and be along with the Cube for 0.75 seconds, up to 450 units, then being for 80% for 0.75 second. Enemy can be hit by multiple Cubes. Consecutive hit by another Cube deals only 50% damage and not reapply the pull, but the slow can be reapplied. Cubes do not home, or follow, Chloe. |spellshield=Will block Cubes damage and pull. |additional= * Can be cast while moving. * Cube attack applies spell effects as an area of effect ability. * Movement speed bonus and shield are separate buff. If shield breaks, movement speed bonus still remains. * Cube will drop at a location it stop moving. * Cube cannot be used by her other abilities while in mid flight. * Cube locks Chloe position once she cast this ability and will not change. }} seconds |cooldown= |cost= 1 |costtype= Charge |range= 850 |targeting=Companion Cubes is a ground-targeted area of effect ability that, after 0.2 second delay, deals magic damage to all enemy units in the targeted area and creates a Companion Cube at target location. |damagetype=Magic |spelleffects=Area of Effect |onhiteffects= |spellshield=Will block damage. |additional= * Companion Cubes can block incoming hostile spell projectile, which also destroy it in process. ** Only work if said spell is collision linear skillshot, such as , or . * Companion Cubes provide no vision. * Companion Cubes will shake violently if Chloe is more than 1000 units from it, signal its disappearance. * Companion Cubes can be moved by spell, allied or enemy alike, such as , or . ** cannot grab Companion Cubes. }} Lore is the only remains of what once a glorious nation. The dark knights that destroyed the city was gone, and he can do nothing about it. Urtistan was soon to be forgotten, and he can do nothing about it. However, the presence of Chloe, the Manipulator, sprung his hope to set right what once was wrong. The old sorceress claimed herself to be the descendants of dark knight, his nemesis. Unlike what he experienced, she is calm and peaceful. Chloe agreed to help him correct the past, though it might mean her disappearance. She wanted the dark knight to be the one who serve justice, not destruction. Though she cannot know what the result may be, she confides that it must lead the dark knights, now the mystic caravan, to a better place. It said that the dark knights were the group of exiled dark magician from all over Runeterra collected together. The wandering knights of darkness attacked every city in their sight to rob the property. Even Demacia and Noxus was once be their easy prey. Urtistan was too weak for them, but their next target, Shurima, is not what they can handle. The ancient magic of Shurima easily counter dark knights attack. Shurima army soon sent out to defeat them. Though seems to be cruel and merciless, the dark knights were protective about their kin. A few people and kids in the group of dark knights was sent away to safety. The remaining dark knights was eliminated. The survivors traveled to Fyrone Flats and settled down there. Not many can survive, but they lived there for generations. The magic was taught from elder to younger. The mighty dark knights was reduced a small caravan group. They traveled from land to land, asked for food and supplies. They became peaceful, but the magic still flow in their blood. Chloe, the elder sorceress of the group, decided to join the League in hope for income. To her surprise, the one who lived in Urtistan is alive. Chloe learned the history from Zilean. She imagined what the dark knight would be if they can live a peaceful live since the time of her ancestors. They might not face the destruction at Shurima. They might settled down at Fyrone Flats. They might become another great nation. Knew that both wanted to correct the past, Chloe agreed to help Zilean in curing him from his disease. The cost of correction might be her existence, but she knew that, as long as it benefit her people, it was worthwhile. '}} }} Quotes * "Let's roll a dice. Oh wait. I know you'd cheat." * "Remember when we were young, wait, mine's probably centuries ahead of yours." ;Taunt : (Chloe crushes a Companion Cube with her psychic power) * "The power of dark knight is sure to be reckoned with." * "In Fyrone, the elder is more dangerous than you" * "Or the outcome will be like this?" * "This is when I divide a number with zero. Now I'll divide you with zero." * "Imagine if you can fly. Uh oh, bad idea." ;Dance : Merry Murderesses - Cell Block Tango (Hanyak Verse) 3:06-3:33 (She is accompanied by a Companion Cube) * Chloe also has a speech during her dance: "While I'm fighting to death in the League, my people is dying out there. It was the past which is wrong. We had so many tragedy in our live. We suffered both rejection and humiliation. Sometime I hope that we will magically disappear, to not experience the pain again. Life is so miserable, so agonized, so sorrowful. Don't even ask me why. Because we are not guilty." }} Category:Custom champions